internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in the West Indies in 2014
The New Zealand cricket team toured the West Indies from 8 June to 6 July 2014, playing a three-match Test cricket series and two T20I matches against the West Indies team. West Indies batsman Chris Gayle played in his 100th Test match in the 1st Test. In that match, Gayle became the seventh West Indian cricketer to pass 7,000 runs in Test cricket. It was New Zealand's first series win away from home against a top-eight nation in 12 years. Squads Tour matches Two-day match: Jamaica Select XI v New Zealanders | team2 = Jamaica Select XI | score-team1-inns1 = 112/6d (53 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tom Latham 33 (69) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Gavon Brown 2/15 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 170/9d (49.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kennar Lewis 40 (88) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Neil Wagner 5/38 (10.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 210/6 (66 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = BJ Watling 50 (92) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Odean Brown 3/56 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Trelawny Stadium, Jamaica | umpires = Verdayne Smith and Christopher Taylor | motm = | toss = New Zealanders won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} Three-day match: Jamaica Select XI v New Zealanders | score-team1-inns1 = 122/9d (45.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Kennar Lewis 30 (51) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ish Sodhi 5/35 (11.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =203/9d (64 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kane Williamson 47 (77) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Damion Jacobs 4/69 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 90 (32.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Paul Palmer 52 (67) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mark Craig 4/8 (4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 132/9d (40.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ross Taylor 55* | wickets-team2-inns2 = Derval Green 5/41 (9 overs) | result = New Zealanders won by 123 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trelawny Stadium, Jamaica | umpires = Verdayne Smith and Christopher Taylor | motm = | toss = New Zealanders won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 508/7d (174.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kane Williamson 113 (298) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sulieman Benn 3/142 (52 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 262 (81.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 84* (138) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Southee 4/19 (16.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 156/8d (60.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Tom Latham 73 (181) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jerome Taylor 3/28 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 216 (47.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shane Shillingford 53* (29) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mark Craig 4/97 (15 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 186 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sabina Park, Kingston, Jamaica | umpires = Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Mark Craig (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Mark Craig (NZ) made his Test match debut | notes = Mark Craig (NZ) had the best match figures (8/188) by a New Zealand bowler on debut }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 221 (74.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tom Latham 82 (163) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jerome Taylor 4/34 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 460 (137.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kraigg Brathwaite 129 (158) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ish Sodhi 4/96 (19.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 331 (152.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mark Craig 67 (167) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Kemar Roach 4/74 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 95/0 (13.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chris Gayle 80* (46) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = West Indies won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng), Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Kraigg Brathwaite (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain intervened after NZ's 2nd innings on Day 5 |notes = Jermaine Blackwood (WI) made his Test match debut. * Kraigg Brathwaite scored his maiden test century * ''Darren Bravo scored his 1st test century at his home ground }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 293 (78.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Neesham 78 (91) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sulieman Benn 5/93 (26.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 317 (42.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kraigg Brathwaite 68 (116) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Neil Wagner 4/64 (27 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 331/7d (89.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kane Williamson 161* (271) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Kemar Roach 4/55 (19.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 254 (82.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Jason Holder 52 (79) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tim Southee 3/28 (16 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 53 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Kane Williamson (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Rain curtailed day two after lunch and day four after tea | notes = Jason Holder (WI) made his Test debut }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 132 (20 overs) | runs1 = Andre Fletcher 52 (39) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/20 (4 overs) | score2 = 117/4 (15 overs) | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 40 (35) | wickets2 = Darren Sammy 3/22 (3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 12 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Windsor Park, Roseau, Dominica | umpires = Peter Nero (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Andre Fletcher (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = Ish Sodhi (NZ) made his T20I debut }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 165/5 (20 overs) | runs1 = Andre Fletcher 62 (49) | wickets1 = Trent Boult 2/22 (4 overs) | score2 = 126 (19.1 overs) | runs2 = Kane Williamson 37 (28) | wickets2 = Sheldon Cottrell 3/28 (3.1 overs) | result = West Indies won by 39 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Windsor Park, Roseau, Dominica | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Andre Fletcher (WI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} External links * Series homepage at ESPN Cricinfo * Series page on Wisden India 204 Category:International cricket competitions in 2014 New Zealand Category:2014 in West Indian cricket Category:2014 in New Zealand cricket